


At Last, He Was Home

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Ryuji moved as per Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Akira gets into a blow out fight with his mother, he is disowned and kicked out, with nowhere to go except back to Tokyo, and Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 34





	At Last, He Was Home

“Honey, come here! This is Mari, the girl I was telling you all about? Isn’t she pretty? She’s smart too! She got into the best university this side of Tokyo!”

Akira wanted to look away, but knew that if he did, his mom would just berate him again, so he settled for tuning her out instead. 

No matter what he did, how good his grades were, how much he worked out and honed his body, nothing was ever good enough for her, a woman who expected nothing less than perfection.

In the week since he’d been home, he’d been grilled on his university choices, his taste in girls, and berated for not dusting his room every day like she wanted him too, on top of every other chore she made him do.

  
Working at Leblanc and waiting on customers was easier than dealing with his mother.

His father on the other hand was completely milquetoast, and would not, or could not, stop her once she began to rant. Neither could Akira. Not for the first time did he wish he was not an only child, but he had been his parents last hope, a final, healthy baby after three consecutive miscarriages so every hope and dream his mom had ever had for her children had all fallen onto his shoulders.

If he had thought his year away on probation would have softened her, he was sorely mistaken.

“Akira Ren Kurusu! Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, Mother! I am listening!” He barely suppressed his frustration at being unable to escape.

“So Mari wants a spring wedding, don’t you dear?”

“Yes, that’s right, Mrs. Kurusu?”

“WHAT?! Wedding!? Mom, I can’t marry her! I have a boyfriend! I’m gay! I don’t even like girls!”

Only the silence that fell told him that he had not thought the exclamation, as he had planned, but rather spoken it aloud.

“WHAT?! But WHAT? No, no you can’t be gay! You just can’t!”

“What’s his name?” He glanced to the side, startled, as his father spoke.

“Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. He was my first friend after I moved to Tokyo, and well, we grew close. Very close.” His cheeks grew hot as his eyes dropped down to study his hands.

“Akira Ren Kurusu! You call this boy… this… this… Ryuji right this instant and tell him you made a mistake and it's over or get out of my house and don’t come back!” 

Akira’s eyes met the girls, Mari’s, for the first time, and she looked started by the unexpected display of anger, and embarrassed over the misunderstanding that he would be interested. “I’m sorry, I need to go, please, excuse me.” She hurried out of the house as quickly as was polite.

“I’m sorry I… I can’t be someone I’m not!” Akira stood up, and stormed upstairs.

“I heard shouting? Are you okay?” A small black and white cat rubbed against his legs.

“No; my parents hate me because I just came out to them. We’re leaving.” Though he felt like crying, his cheeks were dry as he shoved clothes into his duffel bag, and, ears low, Morgana curled up inside the soft carrier that had been bought for him.

“Where will we go?” Morgana peered out as Akira zipped the carrier up.

“Comfy in there?”

“No, but it is better than your bag.” Morgana lay back down as the carrier was lifted up, and carried to the top of the stairs.

“Akira, wait.”

Glancing over his shoulder, he sighed. “Dad, we both know you can’t say anything that will make her change her mind, even if you wanted to, which I doubt.”

“Whatever happens, you will always be my son. I love you; it will take more than a boyfriend or two to change that; a lot more.” He embraced his son gently. “I’ll make sure your things are packed into storage, rather than thrown out. When you find a new place to live, call me, and I’ll send them on, even if she’ll hate me for it.” A soft kiss was pressed to Akira’s temple. “And if you ever need to talk, call me. I might not be much of a talker, but I know how to listen.”

“Yeah, that is the one thing you are good at in this…” He bit back a cuss. “Freak-show of a family.” He substituted, and his dad snorted out a brief laugh, though it ended in a strange, strangled sound, and Akira saw a single tear fall before his father wiped his eyes.

“Remember, I love you.”

“Love you too, Dad.” He smiled sadly before turning around and walking down the stairs.

“Wait. Do you have money?”

“Yes; I have enough.” He actually had eight million yen in the bank; money that just appeared after vanquishing Shadows, and selling Treasures from the Palaces, but he wasn’t going to admit that openly.

“Where will you go?” He echoed Morgana’s earlier unanswered question.

“Back to Tokyo. Maybe I’ll stay with Ryuji; if not I have other friends. And if nothing else I can call my Guardian from my probation period; my old bedroom should still be available.” His voice was soft. “Goodbye, Dad.”

He was almost at the door when her voice shattered the silence. “Akira Ren Kurusu! You stop right there! This joke has gone far enough!”

“Mom, it’s no joke!” He pulled his phone out, and showed her the lock screen; a picture of him kissing the cheek of a shyly blushing blond boy. “This is Ryuji, my boyfriend. I love him. I can’t marry a girl and live a lie. I won’t!”

He heard the sound of flesh striking flesh before pain blossomed across his cheek. “Out! Get out! I don’t know who you are, but you are not my son! I have no son! I never want to see you darken my doorway ever again!” Rage bloomed hectic splotches of red across her cheeks, but her eyes were cold with fury.

“I won’t. This time, I’m making a promise I can keep.” Hefting up both bags, he left, allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

* * *

  
  
  


Standing beside the highway, his thumb out, shivering slightly in the cool night air, he realized for the first time that he might have made a mistake, but it was far too late to take back any of his words, even if he wanted to.

“No, it’s better this way.” He straightened as another car approached, and this time slowed to a stop in front of him. As the passenger side window was rolled down, he had a moment of deja-vu, and for one crazy second he thought the driver was Kamoshida.

That had been only moments before he had met Ryuji for the first time, when he had seen Ann get into the car of a man who only knew how to abuse, despair in her eyes. Not for the first time, he wondered what would have happened if he had accepted the teachers offer of a ride. Would he have still become Ryuji’s best friend?

“Do you need a ride?” He blinked, and the memory vanished, leaving him staring into the eyes of a short businessman.

“Yes, to the nearest train station.” He rearranged his face into what he hoped was a grateful grin.

“Sure, hop in!” He opened the door, and Akira slid in, Morgana’s carrier in his lap.

“Oh, what a cute kitty.”

“Don’t call me cute! I am not cute!” The man jerked back with a gasp.

“He prefers being called handsome to cute.” Akira shot him an apologetic grin.

“Ah of course. What a handsome cat you are.” Morgana huffed and settled down to nap as the man put the car back into gear and drove on.

They were silent, except for the sound of Morgana grooming himself, as the car devoured the miles; there was a bus that connected his neighborhood to the single train station his hometown boasted, but he had missed the last one by mere moments, and had been faced with a choice between hitchhiking and spending the night outside.

The man pulled into a nearly empty parking lot, and parked at the far end, away from the station. “What do you want?” He knew that he would not be getting the ride for free, and reached for his wallet.

“I don’t want your money.” He heard the sound of a zipper. “Suck it.”

“Oh.” Ryuji’s face flashed before his eyes; the way the blond looked when he was pissed, or feeling betrayed, but he shoved it away. He would understand; he had to, or he had thrown away everything for something that was never real.

“What’s wrong? Never sucked a cock before?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. My past lovers have all said I suck cock the best of anyone they’ve ever met; you will not regret this.” Placing Morgana on the backseat, he leaned over, and took the man into his mouth.

Even without his conscience screaming at him in guilt, it was awful. The man was not clean, and a sour taste exploded across his tongue; old piss, he suspected. Also, the angle hurt his neck, but he made appreciative sounds as though the man was twice the size of his modest five-ish inches; then his head was held down in an iron grip, and the man began to truly fuck his mouth.

It hurt; like nothing else ever had, having the back of his throat pounded hurt, and tears of pain sprang up in the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them shut and just endured it, unable to do anything else.

Fortunately, the novelty of being sucked off by a boy still in high school was more than enough to over excite the man, and he came after only a few short minutes of thrusting, but to Akira those minutes felt like an eternity unto themselves.

Akira pulled back, swallowing quickly before his bruised throat could reject the salty fluid, and the man nodded in satisfaction. “Yes, that was good. You’re a natural.”

All Akira could do was nod in agreement as he resisted the urge to rub his abused throat, then he grabbed his bags, and ran from the car, none too gentle with the cat carrier.

But all Morgana did as he gained the station, and stopped, panting in hoarse gasps was look up at him, worry in his luminous eyes.

Fortunately, the last train would not depart for another ten minutes, and he knew there was a hotel at the station he would be transferring at, so he could grab a room for the night.

Even so, as he sank down into a seat in the almost empty train, he wished he had never gone home at all.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The morning light filtering through the thin drapes cemented the reality of what he had done like nothing else, and his throat ached so badly he almost couldn’t swallow at all, but after a few sips of water, the ache retreated, and he cleared his throat. 

“Morgana?” The word hurt, but he could talk, which relieved him.

“Are you okay? You sound awful.” The cat jumped up onto the bed, and curled up on his lap, purring softly.

“Don’t tell Ryuji about… I want him to hear it from me.”

“Do you mean being disowned, or what the man had you do?”

“Both. Are you hungry?” He dug through his bag for a tin of cat food.

“Yes.” Despite the gloomy mood, Morgana perked right up as the tin was opened and dumped onto a plastic plate.

“Eat up. I’ll be back.” Leaving the room, he headed for the nearby store, and bought a couple protein shakes, uncertain if either his throat or stomach could handle food, but knowing he needed to eat something.

Drinking the first shake slowly, he packed up and checked out, paying the pet cleaning fee without blinking, and left again, tossing the first shake bottle into the nearby recycling bin, glanced around one last time, not knowing when he would next be back in the country, then he turned his back and returned to the station.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Shibuya. Next stop Shibuya.” The announcement startled him out of his light doze, and he realized for the first time that Ryuji had just moved, and he did not have his boyfriend's current address.

Standing, he left the train, allowing the crowd to carry him outside, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the number almost automatically.

“Akira?”

“Hey, Ryu. I’m in trouble and… I need your help.” His voice wavered but did not quite break as he spoke.

“Aren’t you back in your hometown?” Ryuji sounded confused.

“I was but… Right now I’m in Shibuya and I have nowhere to go.”

“Shibuya? What happened?” He could hear the rustle of fabric on the other end of the line, and surmised that Ryuji was getting ready to head out.

“I’ll tell you when I see you, but for right now, I just need you.”

“What?” Ryuji’s voice was suddenly distant, and somewhat muffled. “No Mom, it’s Akira… Yes I’ll be home in time to make dinner! Love you!” There was a brief crackle of static, then Ryuji was back. “Sorry, Mom wanted to know why I was going out when I’m supposed to be helping her unpack. Sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can!”

“I’m outside, in Shibuya Square.”

“Gotcha. See you soon!” There was a click, and Ryuji was gone, but Akira felt better than he had since exploding at his parents, because the boy he loved was on his way to get him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Sorry about the mess, we only moved in two days ago.” Ryuji led him into a bright, and surprisingly spacious two bedroom apartment. 

“It’s better than sleeping on the street.”

“So, what happened?” Ryuji reappeared from the kitchen, with a glass of water in one hand, and a bowl in the other.

“Wait, is Morgana okay here?”

“Yeah. Our old landlord was against all pets; he even evicted someone over goldfish; but our new one is okay, so long as they are well behaved, and I’m sure he will find Morgana quite agreeable.” He set down the dish, and Akira unzipped the carrier.

“Well, if he doesn’t like me, I can always go stay with Haru.” Morgana commented before settling down to take a long drink.

“I’m heading out!” A woman appeared from amongst the stacked boxes, who Akira assumed was Ryuji’s mom.

“Do you really have to go back to work so soon?”

“Unfortunately, yes. I was supposed to have the entire week off, but a coworker got sick, so my vacation was cut short.” She explained, and it took Akira a moment to realize that part was addressed to him. “I’m Akane Sakamoto; Ryuji has told me so much about you, I’m pleased we can meet at last.”

“Mom!”

“Akira Kurusu; the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Sakamoto!” He took her hand and kissed the back, like a gentleman of old.

“Please, call me Akane.” She giggled almost girlishly, and Akira got a glimpse of the beautiful girl she once was, before life kicked her down with first an abusive husband, then the hardships of being a single mother.

“Alright, Akane-chan.”

“Better.” She grinned brightly as she collected her purse and keys. “Oh, please try to do some unpacking before I get home!” She kissed Ryuji’s cheek and left, waving briefly at Akira.

She was the complete opposite of his own mother in so many ways, that for a long moment Akira was half convinced he was dreaming.

“So, what happened?” Ryuji pulled Akira into his arms the moment it was safe to do so.

“Can we sit down first?”

“Of course.” Ryuji led him into one of the bedrooms, where a large, brand new double bed sat alone, an island in a sea of boxes and scattered clothes.

“My mom has always been strict with me; I’ve never told anyone this before, but I should have had three older siblings, only my mom miscarried each of them. I was my parents final attempt at having a child, and by the time I was born, healthy and whole, they had my entire life planned out. Including a traditional wife, and multiple grandchildren.

“Every time I did something, said something, acted in a way that did not conform with that plan, I was met with criticism and disappointment. My dad, he can see the man I actually am, but my mom never even tried, not once in my entire life did she even try to see me for who I am, and my dad was as powerless as I was to change that.

“Yesterday, she introduced me to some girl she wanted me to marry, and everything just… exploded. I came out as gay in a rush of rage, and I was disowned…” He gasped as the bruise on his cheek was kissed.

“She hit you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Seconds before telling me she no longer has a son.” Akira’s voice broke, and strong arms pulled him in against a solid chest.

“It’s okay, cry it out.” Ryuji rubbed his back gently, and Akira cried for the first time since he had been arrested for assault; but even then he had not cried so hard, or for so long.

“My dad… didn’t disown me, and he promised that my belongings will be put into storage and sent on once I have somewhere to have them sent, but…” He broke off, uncertain what he was even saying.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Ryuji peppered him with gentle kisses.

“At least I still have my dad, but he has never been strong once in my life. I don’t know… if she really wants to get rid of my things, I don’t think he can stop it.” Akira pulled back, sniffling.

“You have more than that; you have me. I know my mom will agree to you staying here until…” Ryuji sighed and shook his head. “No, one step at a time. Go take a bath and relax while I make us some lunch.”

“Thank you. Ryuji, you have no idea what this means to me…” Akira kissed him, then headed for the bathroom, filling the tub as he showered off, adding some bath salts that claimed to be calming on the label to the water, and soon a pleasant aroma rose on the steam as he settled into the tub.

“One step at a time.” The first true smile ghosted across his lips since he had returned home to stony silence as his mom discovered that probation had not shaped him into the man she wanted him to be after all.

He was just beginning to feel sleepy as a new aroma drifted into the room, and his stomach rumbled loudly, alerting him to the fact that he’d had nothing but two protein shakes since leaving home, and he toweled off, dressing in clean clothing before joining Ryuji in the kitchen.

“Smells delicious.”

“It’s just beef bowls; the sauce is from a bottle.” Ryuji actually blushed.

“Even so, you’re cooking for me; that makes me happy.”

“Really?” He dished up the food, and Akira ate as ravenously as his bruised throat allowed.

“Something else happened, didn’t it?” Ryuji’s voice was rough, and Akira set the bowl aside only half eaten.

“Ryuji, please I… I had no choice. I missed the last bus and had to hitchhike and he… don’t know what he would have done to me if I’d refused to blow him.”

“That bastard!” Ryuji slammed his fist into the table.

“Are you mad at me?”

“What?” The anger left Ryuji, and he looked at Akira in wide eyed shock. “No! It ain’t like you cheated! You did say that he gave you no choice right? You don’t get a bruised throat like that when it’s consensual!”

“Ryuji!” Akira threw himself into the blond’s arms, grateful beyond words.

“I mean, you didn’t actually want to, right.”

“No, of course I didn’t. The entire time, all I could think about was you finding out and leaving me.” Akira clung even tighter.

“I ain’t gonna leave you over something so small.” Ryuji kissed his lips for the first time since they’d been reunited.

“Can we turn on the TV or something?”

“Sure.” He tuned the TV to the newest Phoenix Rangers, and sighed as Akira cuddled into his side after finishing his food.

Hours slipped by as they cuddled in near silence, needing nothing more than to be close, feeling no need to speak as soft caresses spoke clearer than words ever could have.

As the light dimmed, the caresses turned into soft kisses, and the boys were so wrapped up in each other that the scrape of a key in the lock went unnoticed.

“I’m home.” Akane pretended not to notice as she hung her keys on a hook beside the door, and stored her purse on the shelf.

“Welcome home!” They sprang apart, hearts hammering.

“Shouldn’t you be cooking?” She ruffled Ryuji’s hair, teasing, then frowned.

“What?” Ryuji’s heart was in his throat.

“Looks like it's almost time to redo your roots; unless you want to grow it out and go back to black?” She was secretly hoping not; as punk-ish as the blond made Ryuji looked, she loved the time they spent together as she helped him bleach his hair.

“Oh, no! I bought a new thing of hair bleach just the other day. Maybe we can do my hair the weekend after next? Unless you have to work?”

“I’m not working any weekends this month, so it’s a date. Now, about dinner…?”

“On it!” He leapt to his feet, waving for Akira to stay put as he began to throw together a simple meal.

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Akane sat down beside Akira on the couch.

“Sure?” He frowned, uncertain if he was going to like what she had to say.

“Are you a runaway?” Her tone was neutral.

“No, I was kicked out.”

“I see.” She softened. “Would you like to just live with us until you graduate?”

“What?” Akira’s exclamation was echoed from the kitchen seconds before Ryuji’s head reappeared.

“Assuming it’s okay with Ryuji, it’s fine by me. So what do you say?”

“Yes. I’d be honored to stay here as long as you’ll have me.”

“Good. You make Ryuji happier than I have ever seen him; I want to get to know what sort of man can make my boy glow the way he does whenever your name comes up.”

“Akane…” He started crying again, though this time his tears were soft and almost gentle.

“Dinners ready!” Ryuji was almost frantic as he set the table, and as he caught Akira’s eyes, he mouthed; “She doesn’t know!”

Akira nodded back his understanding. “Smells delicious.” He smiled graciously as he sat down, and allowed the conversation to ebb and flow all around him, answering all of the normal, everyday questions he had always wished his own mother would ask, but never had.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akane peeked into Ryuji’s bedroom hours after the boys had turned in, not the least bit surprised to find Ryuji spooned around Akira, the cat curled up on the unused pillow, and made a mental note to inform the landlord of the new pet as she closed the door silently, not wanting to wake them up.

She also knew that it was time to end the charade that she didn’t know they were together, and, vowing to tell Ryuji that she knows the next day at breakfast, headed to her own room to turn in.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Good morning!” Akane’s smile was bright as the smell of cooking breakfast lured two sleepy boys into the kitchen.

“What’s all this?” Ryuji blinked at the spread of food she normally only made for special occasions, and struggled to remember if it was someone's birthday.

“I have a confession to make; I know you two are dating.”

Akira stiffened, as though she had just punched him. “No! No… no not again!”

Akane set the pan down, and crossed the room, pulling Akira into her arms. “I told you yesterday, you make Ryuji happier than I have ever seen him. How can a little thing like you being male compare to the joy I see in Ryuji’s face when you text him?”

“Huh?”

“I only wish you’d said something sooner.”

“Wait mom! How long have you known?”

“I’ve suspected for months; you started dating in what? June?”

“End of May.” Ryuji blushed.

“Well, it’s not that clear cut…” Akira laughed nervously.

They had been on the train, going to try a second time to talk some sense into Yusuke, when someone in the packed car had bumped Ryuji. He had stumbled into Akira, and somehow in the flurry of motion that had followed, their lips had bumped. It hadn’t really been a kiss, but Akira had still pulled back, thinking that Ryuji only liked girls.

They hadn’t talked about it for days; Akira all but avoided Ryuji until he’d been tracked down after school almost a week later, and in a shadowy corner of a stairwell, they had kissed properly. Afterwards Ryuji confessed that he wanted Akira in ways that went beyond gender, though he normally did go for girls.

Then, things had just gone back to normal between them, though they began hanging out as often as possible, and stealing as many kisses as they could.

They’d never talked about it, verbally making it official, and neither could ever pin down a true first date; they’d just clicked together, like two halves of a whole.

It had taken two months before they’d come out to the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and even the support they had gotten there had not encouraged Ryuji to come out to his mom, so finding out that she’d known all along was surprising.

“But I didn’t know for certain until last night when I saw you kissing. No one kisses like that, unless they are deeply in love. Ryuji, I’m proud of you; you’ve found one hell of a man for yourself.”

Ryuji threw his arms around both his mother and his boyfriend, and they stayed like that for a long moment, drinking in her calm acceptance. “I mean, Ryuji, didn’t you wonder why I suddenly wanted to buy you a bed big enough for two?” She winked, and Ryuji turned bright red.

“What..! MOM!”

“We should eat.” Akira hurried to the table.

“Akira, your mother is wrong to push you away; children are the greatest blessing anyone can know, and I hope you two can discover that for yourself one day.”

“Uh… Mom, two men can’t…?”

“Through adoption. Or a surrogate.” She elaborated.

“Isn’t that expensive?” Ryuji winced.

“If we want that, it will work out.” Akira remembered just how much he had in the bank, knowing it would be money well spent if that was truly what they wanted.

“Yeah, of course.” Ryuji took Akira’s hand under the table.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hey, Akira?” Ryuji broke the kiss, laying back on his bed, naked, with Akira on top of him, equally naked. “Let’s do it.”

“It?” Akira blinked down at Ryuji.

“Ya know… go all the way.” Ryuji blushed. “I bought some condoms when I was out shopping today.”

“I thought you didn’t want to.” Akira was confused.

“What?”

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t asked before, but you always put the brakes on it whenever I tried, so I assumed you didn’t want to.” Akira explained, also blushing.

“Being with you, it’s like a dream. I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you, so I felt like things were… not quite real between us. Fragile. I didn’t want to do anything that would break what we have, and I thought that would. That once we’ve done it, you would… I dunno, get bored of me or something, or decide we were better off just being friends after all.”

“Ryuji, no. What we have is real, and you do deserve me.” Akira leaned down and kissed him.

Ryuji gently broke the kiss. “I knew that the moment you called me when you had nowhere else to turn. You could have called Ann, or Boss, or even Yusuke, but you called me, and it just became clear that what we have isn’t fragile at all. It’s strong as the hearts that formed it; you love me, and I love you.”

“Ryuji that was three days ago.” Akira was still confused.

  
  
“Yeah, and I didn’t have condoms; I was only able to get some today, so I waited until everything was ready.”

“Ah.” Akira understood.

“I want you inside me; I want it more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life.”

“You want to bottom?” That was the last thing Akira had expected. “I thought that if we did it, I’d be on the bottom.”

“We can try that tomorrow night. I wanna try it both ways, and then decide which way we like it better.”

“We don’t have to; it’s fine if we switch it up regularly. Not everyone is just a bottom, or just a top. We don’t have to conform to those labels.” Akira kissed his way down Ryuji’s chest.

“Have you ever played with yourself here?” Akira probed Ryuji playfully.

“Yeah, all the time.”

“I can tell; you’re softer than expected.” He reached for the lube, and Ryuji sighed as the first slick finger slid into him.

“I never thought…” Akira broke off.

“I’m okay; I can do anything with you.” Ryuji pulled Akira in for another kiss as the second finger slid into him, and he relished the brief flare of pain.

“Are you okay?” Akira pulled back just enough to see Ryuji’s eyes.

“Yeah, keep going.” Ryuji gently coaxed Akira on, melting into the mattress as he was fingered deeply and covered in kisses, his breath coming in short pants.

When the fingers left him, he whimpered, feeling empty, but the sound of tearing foil was all the answer he needed as he held his legs open for Akira.

“Are you ready?”

“More than.” Ryuji wrapped him up with arms around his shoulders, and legs around slim hips.

As Akira slowly entered him, Ryuji sighed deeply, feeling fuller than he’d expected, but it was no less perfect.

“Why did we wait so long?”

Akira only hummed as he nibbled Ryuji’s throat, his hips moving gently.

“Harder.”

“Okay.” Little by little, his hips sped, until the sound of flesh meeting flesh mingled with the lewd sounds spilling from the two throats, and the wet smacking of deep, messy kisses.

“Akira! I’m close.”

“Same. Let’s come together.” Fingers entangled as Akira’s rhythm began to falter, his head falling onto Ryuji’s shoulder, and Ryuji came, painting them both in white as an answering heat spread deep within him.

Akira pulled out, and discarded the condom before cuddling into Ryuji’s side.

“We should take a bath.”

“No, not yet.” Akira snuggled closer, glowing with post-coital bliss, and he knew that he was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Akane is my headcanon name for Ryuji's mom; after Akane Kurashiki from Zero Escapes (And used in at least one other fanfic).
> 
> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
